


And so, and so, and so...

by Sonic_Rider



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Autistic Kyoya Ootori, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Found Family, I don't talk about it in the fic but boy he sure is, Late Night Conversations, Mori has literally one line im so sorry, canon adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonic_Rider/pseuds/Sonic_Rider
Summary: This is a story that takes place in the final episode of the manga, at the masquerade ball just before Haruhi goes to America. More importantly, Its an adaptation and extension of the conversation Kyoya and Hani have at that ball.Otherwise: And so, and so, and so.... Kyoya loved them.
Relationships: Haninozuka Mitsukuni & Ootori Kyouya, Morinozuka Takashi & Ootori Kyouya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	And so, and so, and so...

Mitsukuni sighs, leaning against the balcony rail with a happy smile as he watches Haruhi and Tamaki dance together below. “looks like it’s a success… I’m so happy!”

Kyoya hums next to him. “Yes… Though, the greatest success is that revealing Haruhi’s true gender hasn’t affected her popularity. While she’s in Boston, I'll make sure she checks in daily on the Host Club’s official blog….”

Mitsukuni laughs, but that quickly transitions into a sigh of exasperation. “Kyoya…” he speaks in a somewhat chastising tone. “Can you forget about profits for one night?”

Kyoya doesn't answer, deciding instead to jot something down in that notebook of his, and Mitsukuni can’t help but let his smile fall just a little bit as Haruhi steps on Tamaki’s foot below. “And… Are you really okay with this?”

Kyoya startles somewhat, eyes wide as he tries to process what Mitsukuni's even talking about in the first place. “Huh?”

“I’ve… always thought that... Your feelings for Haruhi are…” 

-

_He’s interrupted when Haruhi steps on Tamaki’s foot again causing him to yelp so loudly, he can be heard all the way from the second story._

_“Haruhi,” He scolds. “Watch where you step!”_

_Haruhi replies with a stuttered apology and yet another stomp on Tamaki’s foot. But could you blame her? It was her first time being led in a dance. Of course it was going to end like this._

_Tamaki, though. Still pouts from below. “You trod on my foot…”_

-

“But maybe.” He finished. “You’re the least self-aware of us all?”

Kyoya freezes, the hand on his face twitching. “You think I would.” and as he turns to face his senpai, the underlying threat in his words doesn’t go unnoticed. “Be interested in that pint-sized Tanuki?”

Mitsukuni shrinks under Kyoya’s withering glare, but Kyoya doesn’t look away, instead. Simply retreating into his own self as he thought on what his senpai asked of him. He closes his eyes and reflects and remembers fondly the time he has spent with Haruhi in these past two years. But as Haruhi laughs at something Tamaki says he knows what his response will be. 

“I do acknowledge her worth as a person,” he speaks with a sigh, keeping his eyes locked on Tamaki and Tamaki alone. “But she’s not my type. Afterall, I won’t choose anyone who won’t serve to benefit the Ootori family.” 

Tamaki’s smile is blinding and Kyoya doesn’t know how Haruhi can stand without melting in its light. “But more importantly…” as Hikaru and Karou rush to the dancing pair, breaking up their little moment alone in their own world, and as they pester Haruhi for a dance while Tamaki squawks in horror, Kyoya smiles sweetly, _genuinely._

Mitsukuni’s eyes go wide as Kyoya speaks his next words. 

_“...As I’ve obtained something infinitely more precious… I have no intention of ever betraying it.”_

He smiles, and he knows that Takashi is smiling behind him too. ”I see now.” Mitsukuni speaks “You really love him, don’t you?”

Kyoya doesn’t even bother to lie. “I do.”

Mitsukuni moves closer, lifting himself to sit up on the railing and leans into Kyoya’s side. “And the rest of us too, right?”

Kyoya, without looking, reaches up and ruffles his senpai’s…. His _friend’s_ hair. 

“Do I even need to say it?”

Mori, who had been silent this entire time, goes to move to Kyoya’s other side and rests his arm on his shoulder. “Not if you don’t want to…. We can already see it in every action you take.” 

Something warm and wet drops from behind Kyoya’s glasses, but nobody makes a move to acknowledge it. “I don’t want it to end.” his voice is quiet as if he speaks any louder. The entire world will shatter from the noise. “I know that we plan on following Haruhi to Boston, but… after then. When Tamaki and I graduate… When _Haruhi_ graduates. When we have to leave each other’s sides to pursue our own lives…”

Kyoya reaches up under his glasses to pinch the space between his eyes. “You already know my plans post-graduation…. I…” Kyoya can’t help but chuckle and then laugh with all he has. “You’re the worst things that ever happened to me, you know that right?”

Mitsukuni smiles up at Kyoya, knowing exactly what he really meant to say. “I don’t think we’ll ever truly part ways. I mean… after all the time we’ve spent together. After all the effort we’ve put in to free Tamaki. Do you think we’d even think for a moment leave you behind?”

Kyoya’s glasses slip, ever so slightly in his surprise and Mitsukuni can’t help but gasp at the warmth in his eyes.

“I…” 

Mitsukuni reaches into his pocket, pulling out a cinnamon candy. Its a bit too spicy for his taste, but thats exactly why he has it in the first place. He offers it to Kyoya, but makes no move to force him to take it. “I know you don’t like sweets very much Kyo-chan… but… I do. and every time I have some. For the rest of our lives... You’re always welcome to share with me. _With us._ Okay?”

Kyoya pushes his glasses back into place, breaking their eye contact, and Mitsukuni fears for a moment that he’s pushed too far into Kyoya’s boundries.

But… After a moment.

Kyoya takes the candy.  
  
  


_“I’ll be counting on that, Hani-Senpai.”_   
  


_“Please. Call me Mitsukuni.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the manga, y'all. 
> 
> I'm BEGGING you.


End file.
